Do You Believe In Life After Love?
by Mystical Starlight
Summary: This is a one shot set before I Still. It works even if you haven't read it, so long as you can keep up. It's Ginny and Darby's wedding day.


A/N If you haven't been following I Still, this won't make much sense to you, so I will catch you up a bit. Draco and Ginny are involved, he goes off to war, never comes back, and Ginny tries to move on.

Anyone else familiar with the Cher song, Believe? Well, If you are, do yourselves a favor and go to Youtube, and listen to the Ella Henderson version. Then come back and read this! This is a one shot, set the night before Ginny's wedding to Mr. Smucker. Well, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_Do You Believe In Life After Love?_**

Her gown was absolutely beautiful. Covered in diamonds and lace, it had been hand sewn by dozens of elves, as their gift to her. She looked in the mirror and was suddenly one of those beautiful girls everyone looked at in the magazines. Her makeup was perfect, her life was becoming perfect, and even her new husband was perfect. Her life was finally beginning to pull itself together, and yet as the moments went by,

Tears began to drip down her cheeks. They dripped down her chin, down her neck, and curled themselves around the beautiful ring that still lived on the chain at the base of her throat.

Her future? All chances of the future she wanted were gone. With the love of her life gone forever, any chances of the family she had always wanted went with it. Without Draco, she no longer wanted a husband, a career or children.

After his funeral, she had been approached by the Chudly Cannons. Her dreams seemed to be coming true, though what was the point without the love of her life by her side?

The young couple had spent their modest relationship as a silly duo, the typical teens in a Hogwarts romance. Toward the end of his seventh year, however, things became different. They'd begun talking about children. He wanted to bring her home, introduce her to his mum. When she graduated, they could find a little flat in London and make a little life for themselves. She could feel the way her heart would jump whenever he leaned in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She remembered the look in those big gray eyes the day he went away. She could still feel that very last kiss against her tear stained lips. She could feel the panic as he pulled away that last time, taking her face in his hands and telling her for the very last time "_You are the love of my life, and I promise...I will come back for you. I will be back, do you hear me?"_

She stood, brushing the wrinkles from the back of her dress. Her hair was still perfect. Her makeup, still perfect. Her wedding had been… Almost perfect. Everything was wonderful, aside from the groom.

She sniffled and placed her flowers onto the small side table beside the window. She crossed her arms around her body and cried harder than she could ever remember crying. She tipped her head against the window, watching her guests mingle with one another. At least _they _seemed to be having a lovely time.

Ginny was now married to the wizarding world's most handsome, eligible bachelor. He was definitely a ladies man and had dated more women in his final year at school than she had ever even met in her whole life. This man was sought after by all of the witches who had ever seen his photograph. From now on, they were to be photographed together…

* * *

_"Ginny, don't feel obligated to do this. I don't care __**what **__that publicist has to say! You do __**not **__need to do this! You are a strong, beautiful woman. I get that. But you need to give yourself some time to grieve."_

_"I have to get over him mum, or I'll never be able to move on with my life!" The words were hostile, and much louder than any she had ever dared to utter to her mother. She was usually the most respectful of the brood, but when grieving…She was not the same little Ginny that her mother had raised._

_Molly grabbed her by her arm, whipping her around. "Ginevra Weasley, marrying a man you are not in love with will absolutely never help you get over Draco Malfoy! Stop trying to fool yourself!"_

_Ginny ripped her arm away and glared furiously at her mother. "I need to do this for __**me**__! I will never be happy either way! I don't want kids anymore, neither does he! I don't even want a stupid husband! At least if we're married, nobody will bother me! This is what I need to do mother. It's either this, or that damned crucio to my heart that I feel every single morning when I wake up will one day just take me. Please. Just leave me alone about it!" She turned and ran from the room._

* * *

Ginny shook her head back into reality. There was no time for her to be miserable. She had a wedding dinner to attend.

Most people view their wedding day as a beautiful new beginning. But no. Ginny viewed today as one of those things in life we are forced to do. She had been taught from a very young age that sometimes you have to do things in order to survive.

She looked into the mirror and fluffed up her hair. Putting on the prettiest fake smile she could manage, she giggled, showed teeth and turned around, ready to face the world. As she flowed from the room, she remembered her mother's words on the day of Draco's funeral.

"_Do you believe in life after love?"_

A/N This is just a little one shot, in an effort to get me back in the hang of writing regularly so I can finish I Still in a timely manner. I hope you liked it, and PLEASE review! Thanks.


End file.
